


Walls Came Down

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [3]
Category: DCEU - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is slowly breaking down the walls of the Joker’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Came Down

Lily lay staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her breakfast had been brought to her, but she hadn’t seen the Joker at all today. Lily sighed and got up. She left her bedroom and made her way to the Joker’s office. She entered the office without knocking and walked straight up to his desk. 

“What is it now, Lily?” he growled.

“I’m bored. Can’t we go do something?” she asked him, “It’s such a lovely day and I thought…”

“Go back to your room”, he snapped. 

She glared at him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut on her way out.

* * *

The Joker entered her room later that afternoon. “Lily, I have some associates coming over in a couple of hours and I need you to not be here”, he said.

Lily refused to acknowledge his presence.

“Are you still angry with me?” he taunted, “What ever shall I do?” He walked over to her and pulled out a roll of cash. He presented it to her and watched as her eyes widened. 

She reached for it, but he jerked it away.

“Let’s you and I make a deal, shall we?” he said, “I give you this and you disappear for the afternoon”.

“And I can go anywhere I want? And do anything I want?” Lily asked.

“As long as you take Frost with you”, the Joker said.

Lily groaned and said, “I can take of myself, you know?”

“Don’t push me, Lily. It’s Frost or no deal”, the Joker said.

“Fine!” she snapped, snatching the roll of bills from his hand.

“Good girl”, he said petting her hair.

* * *

Lily returned to the lair (as she liked to call it) with shopping bags in hand. “Honey, I’m home!” she called. She entered the dining area and found two men sitting at the table with him.

Judging by the look on the Joker’s face, he wasn’t happy. 

She laughed nervously.

“Lily, these are my associates, Penguin and Riddler”, the Joker introduced. 

One of the men stood up and waddled towards her. 

She could see why he was called Penguin. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily”, he said, “I’m Oswald Cobblepot”. 

It took all of Lily’s self control not to laugh. She looked at the Joker, who gave a small smirk. “Likewise, Oswald”, she said.

The other man walked up to her. 

He was dressed like an accountant of sorts with black glasses. “I am a protector. I sit on a bridge. One individual can see directly through me, while others wonder what I hide. What am I?” he asked. 

Lily glanced over to the Joker and he pointed to his head. Lily smiled and said, “Sunglasses!” 

“Right you are, my dear”, he said, “Edward Nygma”. 

“Lily Quinzel”, she said. 

The room suddenly got very quiet and the Joker rubbed a hand over his face. “Lily, could you go to your room please?” he asked. 

She quickly nodded and ran to her room, knowing she was in trouble. 

“You stole her sister?” Oswald asked him.

“I didn’t steal her!” the Joker snapped, “She came willingly”. 

“I’d have to agree. She looks relatively happy”, Nygma said. 

“You still care for Harley. That’s why you took her sister”, Oswald said. 

The Joker had heard enough. He pulled his gun on Oswald. “You are in no position to taunt me”, he growled. 

“Yes sssssir”, Oswald stuttered.

“Now get out”, the Joker said. 

Nygma opened his mouth to say something. 

“I swear to god Nygma, if you ask me a riddle, I’m going blow your brains out”, the Joker snapped.

“Your new girl is very lovely”, Nygma said, “I’ll show myself out”. 

* * *

Lily waited anxiously for the Joker to enter her bedroom. She was unpacking her bags when he came in. “I’m sorry”, she told him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. 

“I didn’t like the way they were looking at you”, he growled in her ear. 

“I’d never leave you”, she breathed, “Unless you told me to. You’re…you’re all I have right now. I…I got you something”. She pulled out a dark magenta shirt. “I thought…”

The Joker took it from her hands and slipped it on.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“You just did, but yes”, he said, buttoning the shirt. 

“Why is your skin so pale? It’s like you have almost no pigment in your skin”, she said.

“I fell into a vat of acid”, he said. 

“I’m sorry”, she said. 

The Joker froze for a second, before continuing. 

Her compassion had shocked him.

“Is that why your hair is green too?” she asked.

“Why are you asking so many questions?” the Joker hissed.

“I’m sorry”, she said. 

The Joker looked at himself in the mirror.

“If you don’t like it, I can…” 

The Joker cut her off. “It’ll do I suppose”, he said. He thought he looked rather good, but he would never tell her that. 

She handed him a bag. “I bought some others for you too and two pairs of new suspenders”, she told him. 

Once again, the Joker was shocked at her kindness. He made his way to her door. “Lily, you may come and go as you please as long as you take someone for protection”, he said and left her alone. 

Lily smiled. She figured that as close to ‘thank you’ as she was going to get. 

The Joker growled. 

Her kindness and compassion was getting to him. 

His walls were slowly crumbling. He had promised himself that after Harley, he would never allow himself to care for anyone again, but her little sister was quickly changing that.


End file.
